1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick assembling structure for LED lamp and heat dissipating module, and more particularly to a quick assembling structure capable of reducing the time required for assembling an LED lamp set and a heat dissipating module.
2. Description of Prior Art
Since light emitting diodes (LEDs) feature the advantages of high brightness, power saving and long life expectancy, LEDs have been used extensively for the illumination of lamps. Several LEDs are usually arranged on a base board and connected with each other to form an LED module, and a plurality of LED modules are connected in series or in parallel to achieve an illumination effect to meet the requirements for a large projecting area and a high brightness. Since these LEDs come with a low heat resistance, a heat dissipating module is usually required for dissipating the heat produced by each LED, so that each LED can be operated at a lower temperature, and an LED lamp and a heat dissipating module are indispensable to each other. Therefore, it is an important subject for manufacturers in the related field to design a quick assembly for an LED lamp and a heat dissipating module.
In general, a traditional assembling structure for LED lamp set and heat dissipating body includes an LED lamp set and a heat dissipating body. The LED lamp set includes a casing, an LED module installed in the casing, an aluminum heat dissipating body attached onto the back of the LED module, a plurality of fixing holes disposed on the heat dissipating body, and a screw hole disposed on the casing and corresponding to the fixing hole. A fixing element such as a screw is passed through the fixing hole and screwed into the screw hole of the casing, so as to achieve the effect of combining the LED lamp set and the heat dissipating body.
However, the actual application of the prior art assembling structure for LED lamp set and heat dissipating body still has the following problems. Since the assembling process requires a fixing element such as a screw for the connection, the assembling process will be relatively slow, not only incurring a high labor cost, but also wasting a material cost for the screws. Such arrangement of the prior art significantly reduces the practicality and cost-effectiveness of the structure. Since the aluminum heat dissipating body does not have a high conductivity for conducting and dissipating the heat of the LED lamp set, therefore the heat dissipation effect is very limited. Particularly, after the high power LEDs are developed, the heat dissipation requirements of the current LED lamp sets cannot be satisfied at all, and the life expectancy of the LEDs in an LED lamp set is shortened significantly. These shortcomings of the prior art definitely require further improvements.